


Watch the Skies, You'll See Him Flying

by forgottenjeevas



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenjeevas/pseuds/forgottenjeevas
Summary: A mashup of Once Upon A Times Peter pan and my hero academia because I love them both so much. Also writers block sucks but I'm trying to get out if it!
Kudos: 1





	Watch the Skies, You'll See Him Flying

  
  
  
  


Sitting upon his throne, King of the Lost Boys watched his right hand boy idly pacing. Only he knew what the King's true plan was. Dabi glanced at Shigaraki, and the King gave him a smirk before getting to his feet. 

“Come on, boys! Let's play!” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Captain All Might kept tabs on his crew, hoping they would be ready for whatever the Lost Boys had planned for that particular day. It was no surprise when he saw his newest and most eager recruit Izuku Midoryia training with a few other crewmates. Kirishima, Iida, Mina, and even Bakugou took turns lunging at each other with their dull practice weapons. All Might turned to the sky after a while, hoping the day would stay as peaceful as it was in that moment. 

Skies so blue and pink and purple with the slightest trail of fluffy white clouds hiding a beautiful rainbow. It made the ship look dingy and run down, much like the captain himself. Young Midoryia knew he was almost done for, but he hid the secret well, just like All Might asked. He sighed, not letting himself admit out loud that it was boring when he wasn't attacked by the Lost Boys. But even he needed a break, just not this long. It had been several weeks since the last raid. Long enough for him to hatch some evil plan. So far none of his plans had worked like he wished, but the more All Might thought about it, he decided that was the plan. With his experience, he had seen that the strongest fighters never knew what they were doing. That's why he picked Izuku Midoryia as his successor, because he shared the same qualities…. 

  
  


No. How could he compare any of his crew to the Lost Boys. They were good, pure, full of hope. The others were villains, fighting for the rush of adrenaline and the gold stolen from the chests of the ship. Never could All Might understand how they thought, or think they were even human. 

  
  


_ Crack!  _

  
  


All Might swiveled at the noise. The crew reacted as expected, preparing the canons and swords and guns to counter attack. He saw the eyes of each member, and clenched his fists as well. They would win this fight, no matter what. Evil wouldn't win. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The King led the charge, using his favourite advantage of flight against the firing of cannonballs and pistols. His men were ready as usual, but they wouldn't win this time. Only one would come out of this alive, if everything went according to plan. And it would be him. No matter what. 

  
  


“Charge!” He raised his hand in a fist, observing his boys do the same, and begin climbing the sides of the ship. It wasn't the first time they'd used this tactic, of course. But the pirates acted like they didn't know what to do, baring swords and bullets at the boys. 

He locked eyes with the ships captain after making sure his boys got onboard safely. The two leaders with so many differences, they would never see eye to eye. Never. 

Shigaraki let his feet touch the rotting wood of the deck, bowing curtly. He was unarmed, and All Might knew this. Which is why he paused, waiting for the attack of the dagger he usually sheathed on his belt. Glancing for a brief second, he saw it wasn't there.  _ What the hell?  _

  
  


“I've come to make a deal, laddie.” Shigaraki chuckled, raising his head ever so slightly.  _ What will you do, hero?  _

All Might watched his crew, who were all on the ground, bleeding and left for dead. The Lost Boys stood there, weapons covered in crimson, dripping on the wood, staining it. Young Midoryia cried out, desperately trying to stand, but Dabi set his heavy boot on his back, pinning him. With a growl, the captain turned back to the “king” of Neverland. 

“You're not leaving my ship unless you look like my crew.” 

With a grin, Shigaraki motioned to Dabi, who tossed him a clean, newly made blade. The silver was so shiny, All Might narrowed his eyes. 

“That's your answer, then?” 

The King broke the wall between them, getting in his face and giggling maniacally the whole time. “That's my answer.” 

All Might roared, his fist hitting nothing but air as Shigaraki floated with ease above the man's head. But the captain wouldn't go down without a fight. No. He used the pole of the mast to his advantage, climbing skillfully up the ropes and getting to the boy's level. A small part of him wondered if he would survive this encounter, but he pushed the thought away. 

“Prepare yourself, 'captain’.” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
